imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
A not so creepy creepypasta
I am Nila and this is my story. It had been 4 years since my brother Zios disappeared and died. 4 years to me, whole ages for the animals of Jamaa. He gave me an amulet that helps me to turn into one of them. The others play AJ on their computers, I play it in real life. The StrangerEdit It was time for another travel to Jamaa. I took my amulet and turned into an orange fox with a flower crown and a designer skirt. I walked to Coral Canyons where my buddy Fairy was. When I reached the canyon, there was no one there. I checked my machine which I used to locate buddies. It showed Fairy was still there. I walked through the empty canyon, hoping to find her. Suddenly, I saw a bunny in the left staircase. It was brown and extremely similar to Fairy; same eyes, same pattern, same clothes, just different color. It looked at me, then gave me a gift. "I am leaving Jamaa, so you take care of these." she said and vanished. "Wait..." I cried, but to no answer. It was not like saying "I will stop playing AJ" in Jamaa. Everyone that had been logged off were going to their dens and sleeping. But this one really vanished. Just then, Fairy came. "Where have you been? I've been searchibg for you!" she said and looked to the gift. "From who is it? What is it?" she jumped excited, while I opened it. It was a golden bow with arrows, deer fur, arm brace and a panda hat. Nothing much. But I wanted to know who was that bunny? This is the last chapter focusing on AJ. Freaks And Abandoned ApartamentsEdit On the next day, I managed to locate where the bunny was living. It was in a flat not so far from our home. With my friends Alex, Karen, Megan, Ivy, Mia and John we walked to the mysterious bunny's home. Alex told me that many psychos lived here. I shivered. We walked up the stairs to the apartments. We were alone. I saw a window and called the others to come. We then looked at the room. There were two figures inside. We didnt hear them, but they saw us. We ran, downstairs, wanting to save our lives. Ivy and Karen opened the nearest door. "Now, if we go upstairs, we will be able to open the door to the apartaments and explore." Ivy said. We all went upstairs. Suddenly, a dog barked. "It's smelling us!" Karen said. "Run!" "Is it smelling us, or we are smelling it?" I thought. We reached an old escalator. "Ok," Karen said. "This thing is so rotten, it could carry only one of us at a time." The others went on first, and I was last. I quickly went up. This place was freaky. When we were finally upstairs, none of my friends were there. "Possibly trying to scare me." I thought and went out in front of the apartments. The people were no longer in the room we looked at. Suddenly, the first door opened and a young woman came out. She roared at me and tried to kick me in the nose. I ran downstairs, and she was about to follow, but stopped just before reaching the stairs. Then she took her bag, turned her back and returned in. "Phew." I thought. " That was close" I returned up, trying to stay as far as I could from the doors, but when I reached the end, the psycho woman returned. "Oh my." I ran to the other side of the flat. But there was a dead end. The only way out was to jump, but I couldn't. She was there. There was no escape... LlamasEdit I walked back to home, thinking of all that happened. I didn't remember how did I escape that psycho, but I hoped I wouldn't see her soon. On the way back home, I saw a tall green building and a sign saying Peacock Farm Strange peacock hybrids and other alien animals Enter at your own risk of eating a peacock and being attacked by the others I was like "WHA?IYUHTYIK%%%$#$@@)jHUKGG???!!!"What does a peacock farm does in the middle of nothing" and really, strangelly, there was nothing around. I sruggled and went in. And curiousity almost killed me. There was no one there, except for the peacocks. They tried to break off the cages and attack me. Some of them were really strange, having different animal heads and other body parts, like an animal version of Frankenstein. I walked around, trough over the brifge put over a little pond filled with pirahns. They had pink horns and looked like unicorns. they were trying to bite themselves, but the horns prevented them. And then I saw it. a tall, brown-white llama was looking at me from a cage.What the heck is a llama doing in a peacock farm! I moved clser and closr to the llama and it suddenly tried to bite my hand off. "Hey" I cried "Get away from me!!!" And it heard me, walked away and then ran towards me, breaking its bowl of food by the way. When it reached the end of the cage, it spatted to me, and I fell unconscious. I looked around. Red llamas were dancing around my head, and they suddenly got vampire teeth and red eyes. Then, I saw and explosion and it sucked their faces. On the places where the llama faces were, I saw a... "And how should we wake her up now!" I heard a boy's voice. He then burped in my face, making me wake up fully.